Caroline
Caroline is a main character and a protagonist of the the series Half breed battles. She is the most powerful Prime-Cambion in all of hystory since she is a direct descendant of all seven Prime-Demons. Caroline is also Sargeros' girlfriend. Biography Physical appearence Human appearence Caroline is a beautiful young lady with red-bronze hair and hazel eyes. She is usually seen dressing black clothes: a leather jacket, tight fitting shirt, tight pants and high heeled knee boots, to look taller and more powerful. all along the whip there are small blades that makes easier to injure someone and create a link. Personality Items Prime Cambion whip: '''Caroline's personal weapon, that she crafted herself. This whip is one of the most powerful Cambion weapons, since injuries inflicted by this weapon can never truly heal. If Caroline injures someone with this weapon, it will be created a psychic link between Caroilne and the victim and she will always know where the victim is and what he thinks. Power and abilities Since she is the daughter of Diablos, a Prime-Demon, as well as a direct descendant of all other Prime-Demons, Caroline is unusually powerful, even for a Prime-Cambions. Caroline is one the most powerful beings in the world and can almost do everything in the universe. Advanced Demonic powers * '''Endless darkness: since Caroline is a Prime-Cambion, she can summon all the darkness to her command. This darkness goes beyond good and evil and can obscure all the light, except his opposite, the endless light. Prime Demons powers * Terror enbodiment: '''as the daughter of Diablos, the Prime Demon of terror, Caroline can make any being experience its worst fear and make him flee terrified or even die for meeting his worst fear. This power has affected even Sargeros himself, when he first met Caroline. ** '''Fear feeding: '''when Caroline terrifies someone, he will realese a bit of energy that Caroline will use to become more powerful. * '''Destructive aspect: since Caroline is a descendant of Baal'demos, the Prime Demon of destruction, she inherited his powers: Caroline can destroy a palace with a simple thought. many demons confirmed that, if Caroline wanted, she could destroy almost everything, even a prison created by a Primordial Being. However, she will be weakened if she uses too much power. * Hatred control: '''like Mephisto, Caroline can bring out resentment that people have for one other and turn them against each other. She can also use this power to make someone despise himself to the point of wishing to die. ** '''Hatred suppression: '''Caroline can make someone forget what hating is like, leaving them her foes completely defensless. However, she also use this power to allow people to move on with their life. ** '''Hatred empowerment: '''Caroline can use this ability to strenght her allies, reminding them all the pain their enemies brought to them. * '''Succubus powers: '''as a descendant of Andariel, the Queen of Succubus, Caroline has the same power as one, but to a highter degree. Her lips are enchanted so that if she kisses anyone weaker than her, he will be bound to her will for eternity if he isn't released. Caroline can also drain energy from the peson she is having sex, killing him. ** '''Enthralling blood: if someone manages to survive the letal effect of Caroline's blood, he will however be bound to her will for his all life, losing all his previous personality and living only to please Caroline. * Painful aura: with her simple presence, Caroline can make someone feel pain all over his body and she can even reopen wounds that have recently healed, just like the Prime demon of pain, Enduriel. Caroline can also draw energy from the wounds of her foes. * Sin empowerment: '''thanks to Azmodan, her ancestor, Caroline can make herself more powerful by absorbing the power of someone's sins. ** '''Sin temptation: '''Caroline can convince people to commit sins, for example she can convince someone to break a sacred vow or to give to his most animalistic instincs. * '''Lies detection: '''Caroline can easily understand when someone is lying or hiding someone to her. She had used this power to interrogate her prisoners and to know if she needed to know anything else from them. ** '''Lie deprivetion: Caroline can make people unable to lie, however they can tried to hide the all truth, but Caroline will immediately understand. Weaknesses Relathionships